Dark Side
by YoungraPark
Summary: Min Yoongi,seorang profiler suara profesional.Ia memiliki kemampuan pendengeran yang sangat sensitif akibat kejadian masa kecilnya dan itu membuatnya trauma sehingga ia mengidap Dissociative Identity seorang pada masa lalunya kembali, membuat dirinya yang lain terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.BL/Minga/Minyoon/Crime/Romance
1. Prologue

Setiap hari aku hanya bisa bertahan, aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama berada di sini.

 _"Akh!"_

 _Setiap malam aku mendengarnya, seseorang yang ia siksa hingga terkulai lemas, bahkan nyawanya lenyap._

 _Pria itu, ia menyiksa anak berumur 12 tahun itu di meja, tanpa ada benang di tubuhnya._

 _Aku tak boleh menangis. Ia ingin aku mendengarnya._

 _Ia memainkan pisau kecil di tangannya, perlahan ia mulai menyayat tangan kanan anak itu._

 _"Argh! Jangan bunuh aku kumohon!"_

 _Aku hanya terdiam dan mengigit jari jempolku hingga mengeluarkan darah disana._

 _"Kau sangat nakal, anak nakal harus di hukum."_

 _Pria itu mengangkat kedua kaki anak itu agar mengangkang, ia menjilat pahanya. Dan menyayat menggunakan pisau kecilnya dipaha itu._

 _"Apa kamu mendengarnya sayang?"_

 _Tubuhku menegang, ia bertanya padaku. Aku hanya duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakiku, di tempat yang sangat gelap._

 _Pria itu mulai memasukan penisnya pada lubang anak itu._

 _"ARGH!"_

 _Aku semakin erat memeluk kedua kakiku. Tubuhku mulai bergetar, aku tak tahu harus melihat karah mana. Ini gelap dan dingin._

 _Setiap jamnya aku medengar suara kesakitan anak itu hingga aku tak mendengarnya lagi, mungkin nyawanya sudah pergi ke surga._

 _Tiba-tiba pintupun terbuka,_

 _"Hai sayang kau ingin bermain juga?"_

 _Ia melihatkan smirk jahatnya padaku._

 _Oh tidak kumohon!_

Ia terbangun dan ternyata ia mengalami _episode_ lagi, itu selalu terjadi di setiap tidurnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seiring dengan keringat di pelipisnya. Rambutnya ikut basah karena keringat. Perlahan ia memeluk kedua kakinya, dan mulai mengigit jari jempolnya, hingga mengeluarkan darah yang tak sedikit. Iapun mulai menyesap darahnya sendiri di sana.

Darah itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit tenang, ia menikmati setiap tetesan darah yang keluar dari jari cantiknya itu.

* * *

 **PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **First Thriller fic By YoungraPark**

 _ **Dark Side**_

 **Genre : Thriller, Crime, Criminology, Psychology, Psycophat,** **Medical, Drama, Riddle**.

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Cast**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Other cast coming soon.**

 **Rujukan cerita : Korean drama Voice | Pengantar Kriminologi | Ciri-ciri psikopat, penyebab dan penanganan | Ilmu dasar Psikologi | Book Sybil (1973)**

 _ **I'm not plagiat! This story pure from my imagination and just for my own pleasure.**_

* * *

Yah baiklah aku bikin juga akhirnya, haha gatau seneng saja. Ini bakal jadi lebih ke psikopat. Aku jarang nemu ff yang kesitu, ada tapi ga banyak.

Mungkin alurnya akan ada yang sama dengan beberapa ff, tapi pure ini dari otak kotorku. Ff yang lain hanya jadi bahan referensiku aja.

Selama ini aku demen nonton psyco, atau film-film yang kaya mutilasi gitu. Aku di kata gila cmn karna suka film bergenre begitu. Kita semua pasti punya sisi gelap, yang dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Aku ngerasanya di otakku ini ada jiwa psyconya masa lmao, mungkin karna sering nonton dan baca cerita yang begitu. Jadinya fine aja mau di suruh nonton juga. Kayanya kalopun ikut tes buktiin pscyo atau engganya, mungkin hasilnya setengah-setengah deh tapi gatau sih belum coba.

Pokoknya semoga kalian suka juga dengan ceritaku yang ini. Untuk cerita ini mungkin kalian akan ngerasa linu, atau gmn ah gatau haha.  
Karna banyak unsur-unsur kekejaman gitulah. Kalo yang ga kuat sih ga usah baca. Yah terserah sih haha.

Aku sayang kalian pokoknya deh.

Jangan lupa untuk review^^


	2. Begin

Min Yoongi, tidak mempunyai orangtua. Ayahnya saat itu meninggal karena sakit kanker yang di deritanya, ia pun hanya tinggal dengan ibunya.

Namun, ibunya meninggalkannya juga pada saat Yoongi di nyatakan menghilang selama 2 minggu lebih. Ibunya berfikir, Yoongi mungkin telah meninggal. Nyatanya, ia berhasil di selamatkan oleh kepolisian Daegu.

Kini Min Yoongi bekerja di salah satu kantor kepolisian Seoul sebagai _profiler_ suara profesional. Ia adalah lulusan dari salah satu universitas di AS.

Park Jimin, sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Mereka meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan pesawat pribadi keluarga Park, kini tinggal Jimin dan adik laki-lakinya bernama Park Jihyun.

Namun kecelakaan pesawat itu bukan murni karena kesalahan awak pesawat, melainkan ada campur tangan seseorang yang belum diketahui hingga kini, kepolisian mengatakan ini memang murni kecelakaan karna faktor cuaca. Jimin merasa ada yang janggal, ia pun meminta bantuan pamannya yang bekerja sebagai detektif.

Karna umur Jimin saat itu masih kecil, pamannya meminta ia agar belajar dahulu untuk menjadi detektif handal nantinya.

Terbukti kini ia menjadi detektif yang handal di Amerika, ia menuntaskan setiap kasus dengan tepat dan cepat.

* * *

 _ **Dark Side**_

 **Genre : Thriller, Crime.**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Other Cast**

 **BTS©Bighit entertaiment**  
 **Story©YoungraPark**

 _ **I'm not plagiat! This story pure from my imagination and just for my own pleasure.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Pagi ini Park Jimin, sampai di kota kelahirannya Seoul. Ia menerima telepon dari seseorang pihak kepolisian Seoul, memintanya agar membantu kasus-kasus di sana.

Ia melihat seorang pria, berambut _blonde_ , kira-kira lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Ia memegang papan bertuliskan **Park Jimin** dengan huruf besar, pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau Park Jimin bukan?"

"Ya."

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Taehyung, aku yang menelpon kemarin." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin, ia pun membalasnya.

Taehyung membantu membawa barang bawaan Jimin. Akhirnya mereka segera menaiki mobil sedan berwarna _silver._ Melewati gedung gedung pencakar kota Seoul, entah sudah berapa tahun ia tak merasakan udara kota ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantor pusat kepolisian Seoul, tepatnya berada di distrik Gangnam.

"Selamat datang Jiminie."

Pria sekitar umur 45 tahun memeluk tubuh jimin, ia adalah pamannya. Park Seungchol.

"Apa kabar paman? Lama tak bertemu." Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik. Aku bangga padamu Jimin, kau sekarang menjadi detektif yang luar biasa."

"Inikan berkat paman juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia memeluk pamannya kembali.

"Oyah, kau harus bertemu dengan partner kerjamu di dalam. Taehyung antar dia ke dalam, sampai bertemu nanti Jim."

Taehyung berjalan mendahului Jimin.

 _ **Jimin Pov**_

Taehyung orang yang sangat berisik, sepanjang jalan ia bertanya banyak hal padaku.

"Jimin, aku fansmu. Wah tiap kasusmu selesai dengan hebat, aku kagum padamu."

"Jangan berlebihan Taehyung—sshi."

"Ah ngomong-ngomong kitakan seumuran, jadi kau tak usah berbicara formal padaku."

"Yah baiklah Taehyung, sekarang dimana letak ruangan yang kau sebut partner macan betina itu."

"Ssstt—jangan berisik Jim, dia ada diruangan ini." Ia menunjukan pintu yang berada di depan kami.  
Taehyung bilang, partnerku adalah seorang _profiler_ suara yang sangat hebat, namun ia seperti macan betina.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk."

Taehyung berjalan masuk dan aku ikut berjalan mengikutinya. Pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menggunakan pakaian polisi hitam, kulit pucat, berwarna rambut hitam pekat dengan bibir semerekah buah _cherry,_ tingginya hampir sama denganku hanya dia lebih pendek.

"Yoongi hyung, dia Park Jimin yang ku bicarakan saat itu."

Ia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, entah mengapa matanya seperti berkata—ya aku siap memakanmu. Itu sangat terlihat jelas olehku.

"Perkenalkan aku Park Jimin." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya dan tersenyum.

"Min Yoongi." Pun ia membalas uluran tanganku.  
Wajahnya sangat datar, apa memang semua _profiler_ sedingin itu?

"Oyah Jim kau juga belum tahu aku sebagai apakan disini? Aku ahli dalam bidang IT dan aku yang mencari informasi di sini."

Tatapanku tak pernah lepas dari Min Yoongi, ia pria yang manis.

"Jimin?" Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya pada wajahku.

"Eh ya?"

"Aku harus pergi, Yoongi hyung akan menemanimu mengelilingi kantor ini."

Aku berjalan bersama dengan yoongi? Menarik.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tae."

"Aku pergi." Dan kini tinggal kami berdua, aku memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"Baiklah Park Jimin, aku akan antarkan kau kebeberapa bagian kantor ini."

Ia berjalan keluar melewati tubuhku yang terdiam, akupun mengikutinya dari belakang. Setiap geraknya membuat sesuatu pada selangkanganku berdiri—oh sial lupakan.

"Ini adalah ruangan kepala Kim Namjoon, dia atasan kita." Saat kami akan masuk keruangan tersebut,

"Yoongi!—Namjoon tak masuk hari ini." Pria bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya berwarna coklat, kulitnya putih, ia menggunakan jas dokter.

"Ah baiklah. Hyung dia Park Jimin, Jimin dia Kim Seokjin ketua team forensik disini." Aku mengulurkan tanganku, ia membalasnya.

"Ya, salam kenal Jimin. Kalian terlihat cocok." ia mengedipkan matanya pada Yoongi.

"Jin hyung!—Please." ia memutar matanya dengan malas.

"JIN HYUNG!"

Pria berambut hitam, lebih tinggi dariku, memiliki gigi seperti kelinci, dan menggunakan baju kepolisian.  
Ia berlari kearah kami.

"Ada apa?"

"Hasil otopsi kemarin sudah keluar?"

"Ah astaga aku lupa, sudah ada nanti kita keruanganku." Ia mengangguk.

"Jimin ini adalah Jeon Jungkook, dia polisi."

"Ah jadi dia adalah Park Jimin? Salam kenal."

"Ne salam kenal."

"Pacarku mengidolakan kau sekali! Ku harap adanya kau bisa membantu kasus di sini."

"Pacarnya si alien, Kim Tae." Ucap Yoongi memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Ah begitu, aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Oyah? Dia pasti senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Hm sebenarnya dia, sedikit berisik."

"Haha-ya memang benar sih, makannya dia di sebut alien."  
Telephone genggam Yoongi berbunyi.

 **Drrtt drrt drrt**

" _Bisa kau datang keruang center 112 sekarang!"_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Ada telepon dan ini darurat."_

"Baiklah aku kesana!"

Ia melirik kami semua satu persatu.  
"Kita harus pergi keruang 112 sekarang!" ia berlari dan kamipun mengikutinya dari belakang.

•

•

Kami sampai di ruangan 112, di mana kantor polisi menerima panggilan dari masyarakat yang melaporkan semua kasus.  
Yoongi segera menggunakan alat pada kepalanya,

"Kim Jongin—sshi."

 _ **"Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku. Tolong aku."**_

"Bisa kau katakan, posisimu dimana? Lihat di sekitarmu."

 **"Ada bangunan tangga yang sempit—hiks—hhh."**

"Ku rasa dia sedang terluka-Kau harus tenang ok? Bisa katakan lebih jelas lokasimu?"

Pria tersebut melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia melihat gereja.

 _ **"Disini ada sebuah gereja—hhah."**_

"Kami akan mengirim bala bantuan kesana, kau tenanglah."  
Sialnya jaringan telepon terganggu, sehingga samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Jongin—sshi?" Ia tak mendapat respon.

"Tae lacak dia sekarang!"

Ia mendengar suara kaki yang berlari dan deru nafas seseorang.

Karena Jongin merasa si pembunuh telah hilang di sekitarnya, ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memperhatikan ke kanan dan ke kiri.  
Ia merasa aman, pun ia berlari keluar dari sana. Di tengah pelariannya, tubuhnya terjatuh, ia memang sedang terluka parah.

Telepon genggamnya terjatuh, ternyata si pembunuh sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku! Istriku menunggu dirumah _."_

Si pembunuh itu membalikan tubuh Jongin,

 _ **"Karena itu, seharusnya kau tidak bertingkah."**_ Ujar pembunuh, ia lalu mengeluarkan besi berbentuk bulat dan menghantamkannya pada kepala Jongin.

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

"Argh!" Jiwa itu telah pergi dari tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin—sshi?! Kau masih disana?"

 **Ting**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara besi yang terjatuh, dan suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

"Taehyung kau menemukan lokasinya?"

"Sudah aku temukan, dia berada sekitar gereja Banseok." Tubuh Yoongi sedikit bergetar, ia mengigit jari jempolnya.

"Jongin sudah tak bernyawa."

Mereka semua terkejut, ya Yoongi mengetahuinya, ia melirik kearah Jimin.

"Jimin, bisa kau bekerja sekarang juga?"

Jimin dengan tegas mengatakan.  
"Ya, aku siap Yoongi."

Mulai saat itu mereka akhirnya menjadi partner. Sang detektif dan sang _profiler._

* * *

 **TBC**

Aku akan pindahkan ceritaku ini ke Ffn secara berkala, lebih tepatnya aku arsipin aja sih. Aku tidak tahu akan ada yang baca atau engga, aku harap ada hehe.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan rewiewnya yah^^


	3. First Case

Jimin dan beberapa team kepolisian berada di depan gereja Banseok, untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada TKP.

Mayat yang bernama Kim Jongin itu masih tergeletak pada aspal, dengan darah yang sudah mengering di sana.

"Jungkook. Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak hyung, hanya beberapa tempat bekal yang tergeletak di sana, dompet berisi uang dan kartu identitasnya."

Ini aneh, Yoongi mengatakan ada suara besi terjatuh. Ia sangat yakin jika besi itu merupakan alat untuk membunuhnya, Yoongi mengatakan suara itu lumayan nyaring terdengar di perkirakan dekat dengan telephonenya.

Jimin perlahan memperhatikan telephone genggam yang tergeletak di sana, dan ternyata sekitar 1 meter dari sana terlihat bercak darah yang membentuk bulat.  
Ia memberikan cahaya senter di sana, agar dapat melihat dengat jelas.

"Ada apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya, ku rasa darah ini membentuk sebuah besi berbentuk bulat. Yoongi mengatakan terdapat suara besi terjatuh, dan suara besi yang membentur tubuhnya."

"Jadi alat untuk membunuhnya adalah besi itu?"

"Ya kurasa begitu, apa team otopsi sudah mengecek tubuhnya?"

"Mereka mengatakan terdapat luka pukul pada bagian kepalanya, sekitar 30 pukulan sehingga membuat setengah wajahnya hancur dan di perkirakan menggunakan alat tumpul."

"Dugaanku benar, kurasa alat itu tak terlalu besar. Mungkin seperti dua kali bola tenis jika di satukan."

"Kau cepat sekali penyimpulkannya hyung, luar biasa."

"Jangan berlebihan Jngkook, kau sama saja dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Ey—itu kenyataannya."

"Ah sudahlah besok kita harus mencari jejak alat itu di mana, dan suruh Taehyung untuk memeriksa telephone ini. Kita lihat siapa yang terakhir mengubunginya, semoga itu petunjuk kita."

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan alat bukti."

Jungkook merapihkan alat bukti yang terdapat di sana, dan segera memasukannya pada box besar berwarna merah dan putih.  
Mereka berharap kasus ini selesai dengan cepat.

•

•

Team kepolisian akhirnya menemukan sang terdakwa setelah 3 hari pencarian dengan bukti-bukti yang ada.

"Kau yakin dia pelakunya Jin hyung?"

"Aku yakin, alat bukti di temukan di rumahnya. Setelah di periksa darah pada alat itu memang darah korban. Yoongi, menjadi saksi hari ini untuk memastikan suara di telephone tersebut memang dia."

"Yoongi? Menjadi saksi?"

"Ya, kita harus segera pergi ke pengadilan hari ini."

Mereka segera membawa barang bukti tersebut dan memberikannya pada polisi untuk di bawa kesana.  
Jimin memutuskan untuk ikut menghadiri pengadilan tersebut, ia menaiki sedan _silver_ menuju Kantor Pengadilan Tinggi Seoul. Ia berharap semua kerja kerasnya terbayar hari ini dengan berakhirnya kasus.

 _ **Jimin**_ _ **Pov**_

Tepat pada pukul 10 pagi pengadilan segera di mulai, aku mendudukan tubuhku di bagian depan dekat dengan tempat eksekusi. Tersangka mulai memasuki ruang sidang dan duduk di bagian kiri bersama dengan pengacaranya.  
Lalu Yoongi datang bersama dengan beberapa orang di sana dan duduk di tengah, tempat untuk saksi.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Sidang saya mulai."

Jaksa penuntut bertanya kepada Yoongi mengenai kesaksiannya bahwa dia adalah orang yang mendengar suara tersangka tersebut.

"Tuan hakim, Byun Baekhyun memang pelakunya." Tersangka terdiam, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Ia menelpon korban pada satu jam sebelum kejadian, kami telah menemukannya di telephone genggamnya. Suara itu seperti seseorang yang berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, ia memiliki suara tinggi, dan terdengar suara retak pada rahang. Yah itulah suaramu." Ia tertawa, dan mengedipkan matanya pada Yoongi.

"Tsk. Kau akan menyesal."

Sang hakim pun memutuskan ia di kenakan hukuman penjara seumur hidup, dengan pasal pembunuhan berencana.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohongkan?! Yak! Kau tidak salah! Katakan sesuatu!" Keluarga tersangka tak terima dengan hukuman yang di jatuhkan padanya. Keluarga korban berterima kasih pada hakim dan pihak kepolisian, mereka merasa puas dengan keputusan hakim, yah dia memang pantas di hukum mati. Manusia macam apa dia memukul korban dengan besi berbentuk bola, dan membenturkannya hingga mati di tempat.

Aku akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega, kasus pertamaku di Seoul akhirnya selesai dengan tepat dan cepat. Mungkin ini karna Yoongi, ia _profiler_ yang luar biasa. Aku rasa aku menyukai partnerku ini.

Di sisi lain,

 _Kita lihat apa kau bisa tertawa lagi atau tidak nantinya_.

Pria itu duduk di bagian belakang, ia pun tersenyum saat melihat senyum bahagia mereka.

* * *

 _ **Dark side**_

 **Genre : Thriller, Drama.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Other Cast**

 **Slight! Namjin, Taekook.**

 **BTS©Bighit entertaiment**  
 **Story©YoungraPark**

 _ **I'm not plagiat! This story pure from my imagination and just for my own pleasure.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Malam ini Jimin beserta teamnya merayakan keberhasilan atas selesainya kasus.  
"Ini semua berkatmu Jimin—sshi." Ia adalah Kim Namjoon atasannya dan Yoongi.

"Ah tidak, ku rasa ini karna bantuan Yoongi. Dia yang telah memberikanku beberapa hal yang tidak aku tahu, akukan hanya membantunya saja."

"Tapi kau cepat sekali menemukannya, bahkan orang lain takan secepat ini." Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya, sambil meneguk satu gelas soju.

"Tidak, kau lebih banyak tahu hyung. Aku hanya mencari saja, itu mudah."

"Eyy—kalian ini memang pasangan yang serasi yah."

"Tae—sssstt." Taehyung dan Jungkook juga ada, bahkan Seokjin juga datang menyusul tadi.  
"Kau jangan terlalu banyak mabuk!"

"Baiklah kelinci manisku. Aku berhenti." Tangan Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jungkook nakal.  
Yoongi melirik _swiss_ di tangan kirinya, kini sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Yoongi kau terburu-buru sekali? Ini masih siang—ayolah." Ia bangun dari duduknya, dan menggunakan coat berwarna coklatnya.

"Maaf Jin hyung, aku harus pulang. Aku sangat lelah, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ia membungkuk pada mereka yang masih terduduk di sana.

Perlahan kedua kaki Yoongi meninggalkan restoran. "Hyung aku harus pulang juga, adikku sendirian di rumah."

"Kau sama saja dengan Yoongi, baiklah-baiklah."

"Ne, terima kasih untuk traktirnya." Ia membungkuk dan segera membawa tas warna hitamnya, meninggalkan pasangan-pasangan yang sedang bermanja di sana.

•

•

Yoongi perlahan berjalan menuju halte sekitar 2 Km dari restauran, sambil ia menjernihkan pikirannya. Menikmati udara musim semi kota Seoul, dia hanya baru sekitar 6 bulan di sini.

Ia tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah gang kecil, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Yoongi kembali menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan berjalan cepat, dan langkah kaki di belakangnya terdengar setengah berlari, mengikutinya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, akhirnya ia mulai berlari, berharap menemukan tempat ramai di sana. Langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya seirama dengan langkah kaki Yoongi.

Akhirnya Yoongi menemukan supermarket kecil di depan sana, yah sedikit lagi ia akan sampai. Saat ia akan belok kiri dan masuk pintu supermarket ia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang.

"Ahh!" Dirinya terjatuh ke lantai, seseorang di sana juga menjatuhkan belanjaannya.

"Maafkan aku—aku terburu-buru maaf." Ka memasukan barang-barang yang terjatuh di sana ke dalam plastik putih.

"Yo—Yoongi hyung?"

"Ji—Jimin?"

"Hyung kau kenapa? Ayo aku bantu bangun." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yoongi, ia pun berdiri dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, nafasnya tak beraturan.  
Wajahnya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan seseorang di belakangnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana pikirnya.

Pria bersurai coklat di depannya memperhatikan tingkahnya, pasti ada yang tak beres ia pikir.  
"Hei! Yoongi hyung kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Ah itu—hm aku terburu-buru untuk menuju ke halte. Aku haus jadi aku berlari kemari—yah aku haus."

"Hyung ini sudah malam, aku rasa bis terakhir sudah lewat tadi."

"Ah benarkah? Ah sial—aku harus berjalan kaki kalau begitu. Maaf Jimin aku pergi duluan ya."

"Hei tunggu!" ia menarik satu tangan Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Kau gila berjalan kaki sendirian? Ini sudah malam hyung, akan aku antarkan kau kerumah. Kumohon jangan menolak."

Yoongi juga sebenarnya tak ingin berjalan kaki, karena lumayan jauh untuk menuju ke rumahnya.

"Hm baiklah."

"Ah ini untukmu, kau hauskan? Untung saja aku membelinya tadi." jimin memberikannya satu botol air mineral padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka akhirnya segera menaiki mobil, Jimin mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Pun ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang segera menuju ke rumah Yoongi.

 _ **Yoongi Pov**_

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sederhanaku. "Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ne sama-sama, rumahku juga satu arah hyung jadi tak masalah."

"Baiklah aku akan masuk, selamat malam."

"Hm selamat malam Yoongi hyung." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

Aku menyadarkan tubuhku di sofa berwarna _peach_ ruang tv, melepaskan coatku. Hari ini sangat lelah, aku masih memikirkan siapa yang mengikutiku tadi.

Aku segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dalam kamarku yang berada di lantai atas, setelah selesai aku menyelimut tubuhku dengan selimut hingga dagu, tak lupa aku menyalakan lampu di meja nakas sebelah kanan. Kedua mataku perlahan menutup dan datang ke dalam dunia yang lain.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, pria yang menggunakan hoodie berwarna hitam memperhatikannya dari seberang rumahnya. Tadinya ia mencoba membunuh Yoongi saat bertemu dengannya di jalan, tapi ternyata gagal.

 _"Aku akan segera membuka kembali nerakamu Yoongi."_

Ia menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, berbentuk smirk jahatnya, di balik tudung hoodie hitam itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

Akan banyak teka-teki dan kejutan setiap chapternya wkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya^^


	4. Comeback

Park Jimin, pria itu berada ke diamannya di distrik Gangnam. Selama berada di Korea, ia belum berbicara banyak dengan adiknya Park Jihyun. Ia bersekolah di _Sogang Business School_. Jihyun bermimpi menjadi seperti appanya, seorang _Business_ _Man_ yang luar biasa. Jimin tak pernah ingin meneruskan perusahaan _Park Corp_ , ia hanya ingin menjadi sukses dengan caranya sendiri. Setelah Jimin di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia memberikan Jihyun sebagai penerus perusahaan. Setelah Jihyun lulus sekolah menengah atas nanti, ia akan menjadi CEO di _Park Corp_.

Hari ini memang hari libur Jimin, ia sukses menyelesaikan beberapa kasus yang memang lumayan sulit beberapa minggu ini. Ia berniat untuk istirahat.

Jimin terbangun pada pukul 8 pagi, ia berjalan melewati tangga-tangga yang besar menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi tuan Jimin."

"Selamat pagi juga semua."

"Pagi Jiimin hyung!"

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku tempat makan, di sana hanya ada Jihyun, sekertaris pribadi keluarga Park Jungsoo dan beberapa maid.

"Apa kabar adikku yang manis?" sambil menyubit pipi kanan adiknya.

"Yak! Aku tampan bukan manis! Aku sangat baik."

"Aigoo, kau marah padaku hm? Maaf aku terlalu sibuk Hyunie."

"Tsk, baiklah. Tak apa aku mengerti hyung. Oyah hari ini kau libur?"

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Bisa kau temani aku bermain PSkan? Sudah lama kita tak bermain di hari minggu seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku jadi ingat kau selalu kalah bukan jika _battle_ denganku."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah hyung! lihat saja nanti."

Mereka menikmati sarapan pagi dengan candaan Jihyun yang membuat Jimin hingga tersedak saat minum air.

* * *

 _ **Dark Side**_

 **Genre : Thriller, Crime, Drama.**

 **Cast**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M for Violence**

 **BTS©Bighit entertaiment**  
 **Story©YoungraPark**

 _ **I'm not plagiat! This story pure from my imagination and just for my own pleasure.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Siang ini Jimin menepati janjinya untuk bermain _Play Station_ bersama dengan Jihyun, namun setelah sekitar 2 jam. Jihyun mengatakan lelah ingin tidur. Ia pikir tadinya hari ini akan tidur siang juga, tetapi ia mendapat panggilan dari Yoongi untuk segera menjemputnya di salah satu cafe sekitar Gangnam, ia mengatakan terjadi pembunuhan di Cheongju.

Sekitar satu jam melewati jalanan besar, akhirnya mereka sampai di Cheongju. Tepatnya di ladang kosong yang lumayan besar, sudah ada beberapa polisi dan team forensik termasuk Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"Jimin hyung! Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hyung kau harus melihat mayatnya, kau akan terkejut!"

Mereka di suguhkan mayat seorang anak laki-laki, menggunakan pakaian putih yang masih bersih, sambil memeluk satu tangkai bunga mawar merah, terdapat bercak darah dalam kelopak bunganya. Pada tangan bagian kirinya tepat di bagian nadinya, terlihat cap bunga mawar kecil.

"Oh astaga!" Tubuh Yoongi melemas, ia hampir jatuh.

Seokjin memenahan bahunya, "Yoongi!—aku rasa kau harus ikut denganku." Ia segera membawa Yoongi menjauh dari Jungkook dan Jimin.

Kening Jimin mengerut, aneh dengan perlakuan Yoongi. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Yoongi seperti itu saat melihat mayat korban separah apapun bentuknya.

"Hyung aku menemukan alat perekam ini juga pada kantung celana kanannya." Jungkook menyerahkan alat perekam kecil perwarna hitam.

 _"Tidak kumohon! Akh—hhaah jangan bunuh aku—hiks."_

Suara sang korban memohon dan seperti menahan sakit. Jimin memperkirakan si pembunuh sudah merencakan untuk merekamnya.

"Mayatnya di temukan sekitar jam 4 pagi, seorang warga menemukannya di tengah ladang—untuk dugaan sementara ia di bunuh oleh seorang _phedophilia_ ,untuk lebih jelasnya mayat akan segera di otopsi."

"Apa keluarganya sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Ya aku sudah menanyakannya kebeberapa warga, anak itu memang anak dari salah satu warga di sini. Mereka mengatakan anak ini memang di kabarkan hilang sekitar satu minggu yang lalu."

Jimin kembali menatap tubuh anak ini, siapa bajingan gila yang teganya membunuh anak tak berdosa ini.

"Ini seperti kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu." Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, tak mengerti yang di bicarakan sang polisi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak tahu? 13 tahun yang lalu terjadi penculikan dan pembunuhan pada anak-anak pria di Daegu, sekitar 12 orang anak hilang dan di temukan seperti anak yang berada di hadapan kita ini. Psikopat itu biasa disebut _Gapdong_ , ia seorang yang gila. Membunuh anak kecil dengan sayatan, bahkan menyambuknya dan menyodomi korbannya hingga meninggal. Namun ada dua anak saat itu yang selamat. Ayahku seorang polisi, saat itu ayahku berkata agar aku hati-hati dengan orang asing. Ia menceritakan kasus itu padaku walaupun aku masih kecil saat itu."

Wajahnya sedikit memucat, membayangkan bocah di hadapannya ini jika benar korban sang _Gapdong_. "Lalu dimana tersangkanya?"

"Ayahku bilang ia dikenakan hukuman penjara seumur hidup."

"Apa dia yang melakukan ini juga?"

"Entahlah aku tak tahu hyung, aku rasa aneh. Mana mungkin ia bisa keluar dari penjarakan? Polanya memang sangat mirip sih."

Benar, penjara Seoul sangat ketat. Mana bisa ia keluar dari sana dengan mudah. Salah satu polisi bernama Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol, mereka polisi yang baru masuk beberapa hari ini. Ia memanggil Jungkook untuk membantunya mengamankan TKP, karena terlalu banyak warga yang melihat.

Jimin segera berjalan mencari Yoongi, ia melihat Yoongi terduduk di salah satu mobil polisi yang terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Wajah Yoongi pucat, ia terdiam di sana.

Jimin berlari kearahnya. "Hyung kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik, maaf meninggalkanmu." jari-jari mungilnya bergetar, entah apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Aku tau kau sedang tak baik, jangan berbohong." Ia duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, menenangkannya.

"Kita harus segera kesana, jangan sampai terlambat. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi." Yoongi segera bangun dari tempatnya dan segera berlari ke arah kerumunan di sana. Jimin memperhatikan perubahaan Yoongi yang aneh, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang ia tak tahu.

 _ **Yoongi Pov**_

Setiap manusia memiliki sisi gelapnya, di mana sisi itulah yang tak ingin ia beritahukan atau perlihatkan pada orang lain. Termasuk aku, yah aku memang memiliki sisi gelap itu. Suatu hari nanti orang-orang akan tahu jati diriku.

Jungkook memberikan alat perekam berwarna hitam berukuran kecil padaku, ia mengatakan aku harus mendengarnya, ini juga alat bukti satu-satunya yang dapat menemukan tersangka.

"Mayat korban sudah di bawa untuk dilakukan otopsi, Seokjin hyung akan melakukannya." Jungkook segera pergi meninggalkan Yoongi berdiri sendiri di sekitar ladang.

Aku melihat foto anak kecil ini kembali, ia sangat manis dengan kulit putih yang bersih. Dia memang menyukai anak pria seperti itu, aku mulai menekan tombol _play_ pada alat perekamnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 _"Tidak kumohon! Akh—hhaah jangan bunuh aku!—hiks."_

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Yang aku dengar hanya suara korban, langkah kaki seseorang, dan suara pisau kecil yang di mainkan, aku yakin mereka di ruangan tertutup bukan di ruang terbuka karena suaranya menggema. Kepalaku mulai merasa pusing, oh tidak aku harus mengendalikannya. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat _Episode_ ku. Aku mulai menarik nafas perlahan, mengeluarkannya kembali perlahan.

"Yoongi, kau sudah baik?"

"Ya, terima kasih hyung."

"Kita bicarakan nanti, ok?" Yah aku harus membicarakan ini pada Seokjin hyung, hanya ia yang tahu masalah tentang ini, aku menggangguk tanda iya.

•

•

Hari ini hasil otopsi telah selesai, Seokjin segera memanggil Yoongi untuk segera keruangan labnya.  
"Hyung bagaimana hasilnya?" Seokjin menyerahkan berkas hasil otopsi padanya.

"Tubuhnya memiliki banyak sayatan yang sangat dalam dan rapi, ada luka lebam lama di perkirakan sudah 5 hari yang lalu pada bagian punggungnya, dan pemeriksaan pada lubang analnya—ia memang benar di perkosa. Jaringan pada lubang analnya rusak, karena jaringannya rusak aku tak bisa memeriksanya lebih dalam. Terdapat tatto bunga mawar di lengan kanannya. Tatto itu di ukir dengan besi yang panas, ini sama seperti kejadian dulu Yoongi. Polanya sangat sama percis."

Yoongi terdiam. "Hyung alat perekam itu, kita harus memastikannya jika itu memang dia." Ia segera berlari keluar lab, dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam di sana.

Yoongi segera masuk kembali keruangannya, ia mencari alat perekam itu pada lemari kecil mejanya. Dengan cepat ia mulai menyalakan alat itu, matanya tertutup ia mulai memfokuskan pada suara yang di dengarnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang tak asing baginya, tunggu. Langkah kakinya seperti orang sehat, yang ia tahu DIA memiliki patah tulang pada kakinya sehingga ia menyeret kakinya jika ia berjalan. Ini bukan dia yang di maksud Seokjin dan Yoongi namun polanya sangat mirip, Ini adalah orang lain pikirnya, entah mengapa Yoongi merasa mengenalnya.

 **Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

 _Unknow Calling—_ Mengganggu saja.

"Siapa?"

 _"Min Yoongi—Aku tahu sisi gelapmu."_

 **Biiiiiip**

Telephone genggam itu terjatuh, Yoongi terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan yang kosong.

 _"Kau adalah milikku. Kau adalah ciptaanku yang terindah."_

Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, Yoongi mulai mendengar suara orang yang ia benci itu pada kepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyeri pada kepalanya.

"Aku bukan milikmu!"

 _"Monster itu tinggal pada tubuh manismu, ia akan keluar Yoongi!"_

"Aku bukan monster sepertimu sialan!"

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, tanpa ia sadari di luar sana Park Jimin mendengar suara teriakan Yoongi saat melewati koridor. Ia segera berlari dan masuk keruangan Yoongi.

"Tidak!" Jimin dengan perasaan khawatirnya mulai meremas bahu Yoongi dan menggerakannya, "Hyung! Hei! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku bukan monster itu!" Jimin mulai menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Yoongi buka matamu! Yak! Min yoongi!—ini aku tenanglah kumohon." Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, "Yoongi, lihat mataku—aku percaya kau bukan monster."

"Me—Mengapa kau—"

"Alasan itu bisa kau lihat lewat manik mataku Yoongi, kau tahu itu."

Yoongi mendengar detak jantung Jimin yang tak beraturan, perlahan jari-jari mungilnya menyentuhnya. "Kau tahu itu Yoongi." Tatapan mata mereka semakin intens.

"Yah, aku tahu."

* * *

 **TBC**

Gapdong itu haha nama panggilan yg random aku pilih. Aku gatau artinya. Maaf ya kurang panjang.

Ceritaku yang ini gimana menurut kalian?

Suka atau ga suka?

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan previewnya^^


	5. Sesi Episode

Jimin dengan segera memeluk tubuh Yoongi, dan mengusapkan punggungnya perlahan dengan tangannya. Dengan nyaman Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jimin, Yoongi mendengar detak jantung Jimin yang mulai beraturan, suara detak itu membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman.

Tanpa mereka sadari Seokjin memperhatikan mereka dari celah kaca besar yang tertutup tirai berwarna putih carang itu dengan tatapan khawatirnya, ia masih terdiam di sana.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Hm?"

Yoongi menghempaskan nafasnya perlahan, "Dia-dia kembali."

Seokjin terkejut, yah dia mengetahui dia yang di maksud oleh Yoongi. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, dengan tergesa dan merasa penasaran. Ia membuka pintu ruangannya, "Yoongi"

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, perasaan takut itu datang kembali, " Dia menelponku hyung."

* * *

 _ **Dark Side**_

 **Genre : Mature, Drama, Criminology.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Other Cast**

 **BTS©Bighit entertaiment**  
 **Story©YoungraPark**

 _ **I'm not plagiat! This story pure from my imagination and just for my own pleasure.**_

 **Please vote before start reading.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Jimin dengan segera pergi untuk menemui Taehyung untuk melacak panggilan terakhir pada telephone genggam Yoongi.  
Dengan lihai ia memainkan jari-jarinya pada keyboard komputernya, "Maaf Jim, aku tak menemukannya." Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ku rasa dia pintar dalam hal bidang IT."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia menggunakan alat anti pelacak pada telepon genggamnnya. Sehingga saat kau mencoba melacaknya, Ipnya akan selalu berubah-rubah."

"Tae aku tak mau tahu kau harus menemukannya!" Taehyung terkejut, ia tak pernah melihat Jimin semarah ini hingga membentaknya, "Astaga yak! Ada apa denganmu? Aku usahakan untuk menemukan Ipnya yang tepat!" Ia kembali fokus pada layar komputernya.

"Maafkan aku Tae aku-" Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kasar, "Kau menyukai Yoongi hyung?"

"Apa? Ah itu-hm-"

"Tak perlu kau katakanpun aku tahu." Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah Tae, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya."

Taehyung melihat ke arah Jimin yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelahnya, "Yoongi hyung itu terkenal sangat dingin, entah sudah berapa kali ia mempunyai partner kerja. Mereka semua menyerah bekerja padanya, dengan alasan Yoongi hyung membuat mereka merasa tak di anggap-kau adalah partnernya yang paling lama selama ini."

"Jadi kesimpulannya?" Taehyung memutarkan kedua matanya, "Kau ini bodoh yah? Ku rasa cara kerja otakmu itu memang lambat! "

"Mulutmu itu astaga!" Ia memukul kepala Taehyung dengan buku di atas meja, "Aww yak!" Ia bangun dari duduknya, meringis sakit.

"Aku pergi!"

"Yak alien mau kemana kau?!"

"Bertemu dengan bunnyku!" Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih emosi di sana, "Dasar menjijikan!"

•

•

 _Aku melihat tubuh anak itu, kepalanya bergerak ke sana kemari. Ia masih hidup._

 _"Kau ingin ikut bermainkan, sayang?" Ia berjongkok di hadapanku dan tersenyum._

 _Dia mulai menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada tubuhku dengan sensual, "Kau anak yang baik dan manis, ikuti perkataanku." Aku hanya terdiam._

 _"Berbaliklah." dengan tubuh yang bergetar aku berbalik._

 _ **TAK**_

 _ **TAK**_

 _ **TAK**_

 _Aku mengigit bibirku menahan sakit, aku tak boleh menangis. Ia menyambuk punggungku dengan keras entah berapa kali ia melakukannya, perlahan tangannya masuk ke dalam bajuku, menyentuh luka bekas cambukannya. Ia membisik pada telinga kananku dan mengecupnya, "Anak pintar, karena kau mendengarkan perintahku. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."_

 _Aku hanya diam dan menunggunya, ia pergi entah kemana. Lalu ia kembali lagi._

 _Ia membawa sesuatu seperti cap berukuran kecil, namun cap itu terdapat pisau yang berbentuk. "Tangan kananmu sayang." Aku menyerahkan tangan kananku padanya perlahan, ia tersenyum padaku. Pria itu mencium tanganku tepat di nadi dan,_

 _"Hmpt-" Ia menempelkan cap itu di sana dan menekannya, aku mengigit bibirku hingga lidahku merasakan ada rasa seperti amis pada lidahku, itu adalah darahku. Aku harus diam, aku harus bertahan. Ia melepaskan cap itu, darah mulai keluar dari pergelanganku. Ini sangat sakit. Ia menjilati darah itu._

 _"Ingatlah sayang, kau adalah milikku."_

"Argh! Akh!-Hhahh." Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi itu selalu datang lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, "Darah." Ia mulai mengigit jari jempolnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya, darah segar itu mulai mengalir di jarinya, pun menyesapnya.

"Mengapa kau kembali?"

 _"Kau yang memanggilku Yoon, kau ketakutan."_

"Kau berbahaya kumohon pergilah!"

Ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit, dengan segera ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari nakas, sebuah _sex toy_.

Ia membuka seluruh bajunya sendiri dengan terburu-buru, Yoongi mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Mencubit nipplenya, perlahan turun pada perutnya yang rata, dan menyentuh sesuatu miliknya yang menegang disana, "-ahhhh" Ia meremas dan mengocoknya naik dan turun. Ia melebarkan kedua kakinya perlahan kedua jarinya masuk pada lubang miliknya, ia mendesah keras.

Masuk lalu keluar, seterusnya begitu hingga di rasa cukup. Ia mulai memasukan _sex toy_ itu pada lubangnya dengan sangat dalam, "Eunnggh-ah." Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri menikmati alat itu masuk dan keluar. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok batangnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi, dia mendesah menikmati permainannya sendiri. Alat itu hanya mengenai _sweat_ _pout_ nya sesekali. Setelah beberapa menit Yoongi merasa perutnya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu ia menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, dadanya membusung akhirnya ia mengeluarkan benihnya pada tangan dan perutnya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati pelepasannya, ia segera melepas alat itu pada lubangnya. Ia terdiam memandang langit kamarnya.

Ia teringat perkataan Seokjin hyung.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Yoongi, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku bermimpi lagi hyung, sesuatu telah membuat _episode_ ku kembali."

"Apa ada tanda-tanda ia kembali?"

"Ya, dan aku selalu mengendalikannya dengan segera."

"Syukurlah, aku hanya mengingatkan padamu. Kau harus mengendalikan semuanya, Jimin melihatmu. Perlahan ia akan tahu Yoongi. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Yoongi terdiam "Ku rasa kau tak perlu menjawabnya, aku tahu-dia akan menjadi pelindungmu Yoon."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu hyung."

"Aku melihatnya saat di ruanganmu, di mana ia menenangkanmu. Dia bisa menjadi tempat untukmu berlindung Yoongi, dan bonusnya ku lihat ada sesuatu yang sensual dan bergairah dalam mata kalian."

"Tsk-kau berlebihan hyung."

"Yak lihatlah tubuhnya yang kekar, bentuk wajahnya tegas, dia tampan dan aku juga yakin perutnya berbentuk kotak-kotak di sana. Wah dia terlihat menggoda."

"Yak! Dasar mesum!"

"Kau yakin tak tergoda padanya?" Yoongi memutar kedua matanya, "Kita lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan berada di bawah tubuhnya Yoon." Ia mengedipkan matanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Yak sialan!"

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Jimin, Park jimin. Sial mengapa aku memikirkannya." Ia kembali tidur dengan tubuhnya yang lengket, ia segera menarik selimutnya dan gelap menyerang pengelihatannya.

•

•

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi seorang warga menghubungi pihak center 211 mengatakan menemukan mayat tergeletak di jalan sekitar kota Incheon. Dengan segera team kepolisian menuju ke lokasi kejadian.

Kembali korban seorang anak pria sekitar umur 10 - 12, di temukan dengan menggunakan pakaian serba putih dengan memeluk bunga mawar merah yang terdapat tetesan darah. Pada pergelangannya terdapat tatto bunga mawar. Yoongi dengan kasar menarik surainya ia merasa bersalah telah bodoh membiarkan hal ini terjadi kembali.

"Hyung aku menemukan ini pada kantungnya." Jimin memberikan alat perekam beserta secarik kertas yang terlipat lipat, ia menekan tanda _play_.

 _"Find me."_

Ia dengan segera membuka kertas tersebut di dalamnnya terdapat beberapa huruf,

 **WZVTF**

"Oh sial! Aku tahu ini bukan dia yang sebenarnya." Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maksudmu hyung?"

"Suaranya berbeda, ia memang menggunakan _Modulator¹_. Namun aku merasa tak asing dengan suaranya."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu-tunggu kau mengenal si gila ini?" Pertanyaan Jimin membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Aku harus pergi." Ia berjalan meninggalkan jimin yang terdiam di sana, "MIN YOONGI!" Jimin berteriak membuat ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bisakah menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas? Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kau mengenalnya bukan? Hyung kita ini partner, bisakah beritahu padaku sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu itu?" Yoongi terdiam di sana mengigit bibirnya.

"Baiklah aku rasa aku tak di perlukan lagi di sini. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian-aku pergi." Jimin dengan segera berjalan melewati Yoongi yang terdiam di sana, "Jimin tunggu!"

Ia berbalik ke arahnya dan menatap maniknya. "Apa kau bisa aku percaya?" Mereka saling terdiam cukup lama, "Menurutmu Bagaimana? Tanpa menjawab hal itupun ku rasa kau mengetahui jawabannya." Jimin tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi mau menceritakan padaku semuanya?" Alisnya terangkat.

Yoongi sedikit ragu, namun menyadari perhatian Jimin selama ini, apa salahnya mencoba perlahan percaya padanya. "Ya, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu nanti."

•

•

Jungkook terlihat seperti khawatir dan mencari sesuatu, "Di mana sih sebenarnya dia?"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Jung Hoseok, ia seorang polisi satu angkatan dengan Jungkook. "Hyung, sehun-sshi ia tak terlihat semenjak kemarin."

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah, nomor teleponnya tak aktif. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya." Wajah mereka terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eyy sudahlah-ayo kita bereskan semua barang-barang ini." Jungkook mengiyakan.

Di sisi lain, bibir sosok itu perlahan tersenyum sambil melihat semua di sekitarnya menikmati hasil permainannya yang sangat amat baik. Ia merasa tuannya akan senang tentang kerjanya

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Modulator :_ alat berukuran kecil pengubah suara.

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah hampir selesai, itulah mengapa aku update di ffn sangat cepat dan berkala. Masih adakah yang menungguku? Terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah review aku sudah balas lewat PM ya, aku masih belajar untuk nulis crime so aku sangat butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun terima kasih bae see you soon^^

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review bae^^


End file.
